Der Magische Silverkristal (Zweites Anime).
thumb|274pxDer Silverkristal oder auch Legendere Silverkristal ist ein stein wie ein Diamant. Er ist sehr mächtig. Wenn man zum Silverkristal ein gebet gibt und zusammen mit der Macht von Crystal Tower ist er mächtiger und kann so damit den Feind vernichten. Er darf nur ein Familien mit glied benutzen und in aktivieren. Der Silverkristal ist auch der für Frieden, Hamorie und den jenigen schützt. Die Königsfamilie beschütz ihn mit ihren Leben und dadurch konnten sie auch die Erde von ausen Beschützen so wie Erdbewohner es von innen machen. Als es aber zum Krieg kam da Queen Metalia ein Wesen aus dem nichts kam hatte von diesen Silverkristal gehört und Beryl die heimlich in Prince Ednymion verliebt war war voller hass auf Princess Serenity da die beiden ein Paar waren und sich liebten. Dabei hatte Beryl ihre Seele an Queen Metalia verkauft und vergist alles da sie Gehirngewaschen hatte und so alle bewohner der Erde zum Moon gehen um die Macht des Siliverkristal an sich zu reisen. Prince Edymion versuchte vergebens sein Volk zu besinung zu kommen da er sich befreien konnte von der Negativen Energie. Beryl wollte Princess Serenity töten, aber Edymion verlor selber sein Leben da er sich opferte um das Leben von seiner Serenity zu retten. Tief vor Schmerz und mit gebrochen Herz, nahm sich Princess Serenity ihr Leben. Queen Serenity konnte durch mit Hilfe des Magischen Silverkristal Queen Metalia versiegeln und senndetet alle zur Erde um ein neues Leben zu führen und alle sind wiedergeboren. Staffel 1 in der Ersten Staffel erscheint der Silverkristal in Akt 9 das erste mal auf, da Usagi Princess Serenity ist die die Sailor Kriegerinnen,Luna und Artemis suchten. Diese erinnerte sich an die Momente die sie als Princess Serenity auf dem Mond zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und Mercury, Mars Jupiter und Venus ihre Wächterinnen und mit Luna und Artermis sehr glücklich gewesen war. Manchmal ging auch Serenity so oft es ging heimlich zur Erde hinunter um die Luft zu atmen und den Wind spüren. Dabei verliebte sie sich in den Jungen Prinzen der Erde: Prince Ednymion, ihre Grosse Liebe. Beide verliebten sich auf den ersten Augenblick und wurden zum Paar. Aber sie mussten sich heimlich treffen da, dass Gesetz verbietet, Bewohner von der Erde auch vom Mond keinerlei Beziehungen haben sollten. Auch Serenity erinnert sich die Schrecklichen Momente wie es zum Krieg kam und wie ihr Prince Edymion sein Leben opferte. Weinend versuchte sie Tuxedo Mask der erkannte seine geliebte Serenity bevor erbewusstsein verliert ihn wieder zu beleben.Vergebens. Da erstrallt ein Helles Licht, der den Silverkristal ervorscheint. So wurde das Siegel gebrochen. Als Kunzite Tuxedo Mask versuchte Serenity ihn vierzuhaben aber er nimmt sich mit mit Queen Beryl. Usagi bekommnt scheckliche Alpträume und verschliest sich in ihrem Zimmer. Luna macht sich vorwürfte sie hätte Usagi nicht beschützen können, muntern ihr Amy, Rei Makoto und Minako und möchten das Usagi wieder lacht da sie alle genauso traurig sind wie Usagi. Bei den Tsukinos ist Usagis Mutter besorgt da ihre Tochter nicht ihrem Zimmer rauskommt. Als die Mädchen in Usagis Zimmer kamen überraschten sie sich als sie Usagi mit ofenem Haar da sitzt und es leuchtet hell im dunkel. Usagis Freundinnen fresierten und kürzten ihr Haar. Dabei ist auch ihr Köper verändern da sie auch als Princess Serenity ein langes Haar hatte. Usagi die immer noch verzweifelt und völliger Angst ist Mamoru nicht mehr sehen zu können, gaben ihre Freudinnen den Mut durch zu halten, da sie auf dem Mond immer froh und glücklich gewesen war und auch sie als Usagi Tsukino ihre Freundinnen wieder den Mut gab und nicht aufgeben wollten sie das gleiche tu'n. Luna beschliest zum Mond zu Teletranportieren um informatzion zu suchen damit sie das ganze nicht wiederholt. Und so geschar es auch. Die Mädchen, Luna und Artemis gingen zum Mond: Das Silver Milenium wo noch die ruinen des Moon Castle noch zurrück blieb nach dem Queen Serenity Queen Metalia versiegelt hatte und diese es zur Zterörung brachte. Als sie zum Crystal Tower auch das Herz des Moon Caslte der Gebettsort wo nur Queen Serenity den zutrit erlaubt war. Dort standt das Heilige Schwert der zum Schuzt der Princess Serenity ist. Queen Serenity erscheint wie ein Hologram und redet mit ihrer Tochter und dem Sailor Team. Venus konnte auch mitteilen, dass ein teil der Macht des Magischen Silverkristal in Mamorus Köper sei und da durch die Liebe die Sailor Moon für Endymion enfindet konnte er dadurch gerettet werden. Die Sailor Kriegerinnen versuchten Usagi zu beschützten und den Magischen Silverkristal. In Folge 13 nachdem Queen Beryl vernichtet wurde von Sailor Moon persönlich wollte Queen Metalia den Silverkristal für sich zu behalten jedoch opferten sich die 4 Mädchen um Usagi zu retten. Usagi konnte überleben da sie versuchte Mamoru zu töten und sich selbst den die 4 Ritter des Himmels kamen endlich zu besinung und ihre Steine konnten sie ihren Prinzen schüzten so wie die Liebe von Prince Endymion der sie noch rettete. Mamoru kam wieder zu sich. Er ist noch geschwächt gab aber Sailor Moon den Silverkristal und so konnte Sailor Moon Queen Metalia enddkültig vernichten durch die Macht des Silverkristals. Staffel 2 Am Ende von der ersten Staffel, kam ein Rosahaar farbendes Mädchen von Himmel herunter. Diese sagte das sie Usagi heisst. Aber diese drohte der grossen Usagi, damit sie ihr den Silverkristal herbringt. Da sie so klein ist nannte Usagi die kleine Chibi-Usagi. Im Laufe der 2ten Staffel wird sie unter dem Namen Chibiusa genannt. Chibiusa ist von zu Hause geflohen da ihr Zuhause in völliger ztestönung ist und das sie aus dem 30 Jahrhundert kommnt. Black Moon ist der neue Feind und diese sind Hinter Chibiusa hinter her und sie alle nannten Chibiusa: Rabbit. Sie wollen den Magischen Silverkristal um die Welt für sich zu haben. Ihr Anführer ist Prince Demand und Death Phantom ihr ratgeber der unter den Namen Wisemann ist. Alle diese Familie des Black Moons haben einen Schwarzen Halbmond auf der Stirn anderrum. Mercury, Mars und Jupiter wurden von Rubeus entfürt und nach Nemesis begracht. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Venus, Chibiusa Luna und Artemis machten sich auf dem Weg nach Crystal Tokyo um sie zu retten. Dort lernten sie King Endymion das Zunkünfitge Ich von Tuxedo Mask. Auch Usagi ist total überrascht das sie die Königin dieses Landes sei und unter den Namen:Neo-Queen Serenity ist.Auch erfahren Mamoru und Usagi, dass Chibiusa ihre gemeinsamen Tochter ist. King Edymion erklärte wie es zu dieser zestörung kam, aber er ist sich nicht ganz sicher warum. Normalerweise verlässt Neo-Queen Serenity den Crystal Palace aber dan diesem schecklichen Moment tat sie es um ihre Tochter zu finden da sie ein weinendes Kind hörte und glaubte es sei ihre eigene Tochter. Prince Demand kam in folge 20 und enführte Usagi da er sie hypotizierte mit dem Diabolischen Blick da er merkte, das Sailor Moon und Neo-Queen Serenity die eine und die selbe Person ist. Usagi erinnerte sich auch daran das sie den Silberkristal aus der Verganenheit nicht aktivieren konnte. Neo-Queen Serenity gab ihr später eine solche Kraft und so konnte sich Usagi erneut in Sailor Moon verwandelpn und konnte auch ihre Freunde retten. Chibiusa hatte keinen einzigen Freund und befreundet sie sich mit Pluto. Die Jungs verlangten das sie den Magischen Silverkristal zu benutzen damit sie beweisen konnte das auch sie ihn benutzen konnte. Aber Chibiusa zögerte. Doch als sie verbotenerweise in den Raum wo sich de Magische Silverkristal befand nahn sie ihn und versteckte sich schnell als sie ihre Mutter kommen hört. Als ihre Mutter sieht das der Silverkristal verschwunden ist suchte Neo-Queen Serenity ihre ihre Tochter um sie möglicherweise sie zur rede zu stellen. Als aber Chibiusa von Wisemann in die Falle geriet verwandelte er sie in seine Alierte als Black Lady. Black Lady zwang ihren zuküftigen Vater (Mamoru) ihn zu Lieben und den Magischen Silverkristal ihre zuküftigen Mutter zu stehlen. Aber da tauchte Pluto in folge 25 um die Zeit anzuhalten da Prince Demand beide Silverkristale zu vernichten. Black Lady erinnerte sich an die kurze Zeit mit Pluto und erkannte das Pluto die einzige Person und Freundin gewesen war und verwandelte sie sich in Sailor Chibi Moon. Staffel 3 Da Chibiusa erlaubt ist wieder mit Usagi und Mamoru weiterhin zu Wohnen befreundete sie sich mit Hotaru Tomoe. Als andere Feinde kamen leuchteten die Broschen von Usagi und Chibiusa und verwandel'n sich. Als aber Hotaru sich in Mistress 9 verwandelte raubte sie die Brosche wo sich der Silverkristal befand was der kleinen Chibiusa fast das Ende ihres Lebens kam. Hotarus Seele schafte es auch die 4 seelen der aderen zu retten und brachte sie den Mädchen zurrück. Sailor moon crystal 04 silver crystal.jpg Silverkristal akt 9.png Sailor moon crystal act 9 the silver crystal.jpg The_Legendary_Silver_Crystal.jpg Glowing hair.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_9_usagi_with_her_friends.jpg Silver crystal in Usagi's room.jpg encourgerin Usagi.png Crystal-10-1.jpg Necklace of the Laegendery silvercrystal.jpg Necklace of the legendary silver crystal by usagi.jpg all together.png Act 13.png Sailor-Moon-Crystal-Ep-13.png Act13_ONA_066.jpg usagi and mamoru reunited again.png Legendary-Silver-Crystal.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_tuxedo_mask_0.png Ready to fight back.gif sailor_moon_crystal_act_13_the_moon_stick_and_the_silver_crystal.jpg Sailor moon crystal act 14 sailor moon and the silver crystal-1024x576.jpg Sailor-Moon-Crystal-Ep-14.png Taking them to the moon.jpg Sailor moon crystal act 14 it fit-1024x576.jpg Putting inside the Crystal.gif Moon Crystal Power Make up (Crystal).gif Moon crystal star compact interior smc by moon shadow 1985-d8my8pc.png Sailor moon crystal act 19 queen serenitys tomb-1009x1024.jpg Neo queen serenity inside the Silvercrystal.png Chibiusa being herself.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_24_prince_demande_attempts_to_put_both_silver_crystals_together (1).jpg Chbiusa now uses her silvercrystal.gif Sailor chibi moon awakens.gif Neo Queen Serenity awakens.gif act 26.png The legengary Silver crystal is waring Usagi.jpg Silver crystal warining chibiusa.jpg The silver crystal of chibiusa from the future.jpg Chibiusa holds her silver crystal to give strength to Hotaru.jpg Chibiusa with her new firend.png Sailor moon crystal 308 chibi depowered.jpg Moon_Prism_Power_Make_up_chibimoon_crystal (1).gif Chibimoon_y_sailor_moon_presentacion_crystal.gif Kategorie:Sailor Moon Crystal